Dream of Mistletoe
by Sirenis Angelica
Summary: OOC. Setiap gadis pasti punya impian.. Begitu juga denganku. Aku ingin mewujudkannya dibawah rangkaian daun mistletoe, dengan cinta sejatiku.. Meski aku tak tahu apakah bisa terwujud atau tidak.. YosuChie - Chie's POV.


**Nyaha! Mikuzu bawa oleh-oleh natal! One shot tentang YosuChie! Yah, meski kecepetan tapi mohon diterima! Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalo cuma one shot, gaje, semprul dan OOC! Main pairing disini YosuChie. Oh, karakter dari Persona 1 (Saya nulisnya pake nama jepangnya aja ya? Bukan nama versi Revelations) juga ikutan di FF ini, meski dikit. Saya bakal pake nama Naoya Toudou buat nama MC Persona 1-nya daan… ini side story doang dan FF pertama di fandom Persona Series. Ini Chie's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 ama SMT: Persona tuh punya Atlus. Kalo punya saya, nah itu baru gak bener :p  
**

Setiap gadis pasti punya impian…

Dan meski mereka punya banyak impian,

Pastilah yang paling mereka inginkan hanya satu.

Dan aku juga begitu.

Aku ingin berciuman dengan cinta sejatiku, yang menurutku susah sekali ku temukan

Di bawah rangkaian daun mistletoe.

Walau ini bukan sepenuhnya keinginanku,

Aku tetap ingin malam natal dan hari natal yang spesial

Datang kepadaku…

_December 24__th__ 2012, 09:00 A.M._

"_Dream of Butterfly, or is life a dream? Don't wanna wake up. Coz' I'm happier here. Anata ga iru—_"

Ck. Hapeku berbunyi lagi. Berisik sekali. Kubuka flap hapeku. Yang ada hanyalah ucapan selamat natal dari semua teman-temanku. Aku pun merasa sedikit tenang karena kupikir mereka sudah saling melupakan sejak berakhirnya kasus itu.

Aku berjalan menyusuri Shopping District yang putih karena ditutupi salju ini, sambil memikirkan impianku. Aku pun menghela nafas. Dasar Yukiko. Gampang menularkan segala hal ke orang lain, termasuk temannya sendiri.

_Flashback, December 15__th__ 2012, 06:30 A.M., Yasogami High School, class 2-2._

Aku pun mendengus kesal dengan ocehan-ocehan teman-teman sekelasku. Heh. Mereka hanya membicarakan tentang rencana kencan natal, dan lainnya. Tapi kekesalanku berlalu hingga Yukiko datang dan duduk disampingku.

"Chie.. Pagi-pagi kok udah lemes duluan?" tanya Yukiko.

"Gimana gak kesel coba? Lu liat aje temen-temen sekelas kite-kite pada ngomongin cinta-cintaan!" kataku saking kesalnya pake logat Betawi.

"Snrk… Chie pake logat… B-B-Betawi… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tuh kan. Virus nenek lampir temen gua kumat lagi. Huh. Mencolok banget ya dia ampe kadang gue iri ama dia. Udah tau diliatin satu kelas masih ngadat juga tuh anak! Terus gua mulai berpikir. Jangan-jangan si Yukiko beken bukan gara-gara kecantikan dan segala kelebihannya tapi gara-gara ketawa nenek sihirnya itu? Lagian apa yang lucu dari gua ngomong pake logat Betawi?

"Oh… Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Babeh lu gembel… Kerjanya di hotel bagian ngepel, ooh~ Cinta satu malam, oh indahnya, cinta satu malam buatku melayang~"

Tunggu. Kayaknya gue kenal nih suara false. Siapa lagi kalo bukan si anak Junes yang paling gaje di mata gue, Yosuke Hanamura! Dia langsung masuk ke kelas, masih sembari nyanyi-nyanyi gajelas.

"Woi! Lu konser jangan disini, oon! Suara lu false!" Omel gue.

"SUKA-SUKA GUE, COT! Gue kan punya suara artis ala Risette!"

"Whoa! Berarti… Suara lu modal suara banci dong!" timpal gue.

"Iya—APA? Gue cowok tau!"

"Mau gue tendang bagian suci lu lagi gara-gara lu ngatain gue 'bacot'?" tanyaku dengan nada mengancam.

"A-Ampun non…" kata Yosuke ketakutan sambil sujud-sujud, cium-cium kaki gue. Heh! Gue puas tapi belom puas banget.

"Gue belom bisa maafin lu. Lu musti traktir gue _steak_ baru gue maafin hamba!"

Si Yosuke cuma bisa jalan ke tasnya terus ngebuka dompet, ngitung-ngitung duit, trus ngerogoh kantong celana.

"Gimana?"

"Cukup tapi…"

"Ape?"

"Cuma bisa yang ukuran kecil."

"GUE MAU YANG EX EEEEEL!"

Satu kelas cuma bisa mandang kita berdua doang lagi berantem gaje ditambah si Yukiko yang nahan tawa.

"Oh, Chie!" kata Yukiko sambil menghampiriku.

"Apa?"

"Kamu pernah denger gak?"

"Apaan?"

"Kalo kamu ciuman dengan cinta sejatimu dibawah daun Mistletoe pas jam 12 tengah malam tepat mau malam natal, hari natal istimewa bakal ada buat kamu!"

"Gak percaya? Buktinya aku ciuman ama Teddie dibawah daun Mistletoe taon kemaren eh pas hari natal gue jadi hoki terus! YA HA!"

Kedengarannya menarik. Kupikir, aku harus mencobanya sekali-sekali. Gue mendelik ke Yosuke yang mencoba kabur dari kelas dan gue berhasil nendang pahanya.

"OW!"

"Jangan kira ini selesai! Traktir gue! Gendong gue ke Junes!"

"Iya—Eh? APA?"

_End of Flashback_

Shopping district ini… begitu putih dan cantik… Tidak seperti tahun lalu, salju yang ditutupi kabut. Sekarang putih dan damai.. Dan indah…

Tapi hatiku masih hampa. Yah… Mungkin karena cinta sejatiku masih belom ketemu juga… Aku berharap aku bisa bertemu dengan cinta sejatiku disini, di Inaba, dan impianku akan menjadi nyata. Tapi, apakah mungkin keinginanku bisa terwujud secepat itu? Kalau aku tetap berpikir positif, mungkin aku akan bisa menemukannya! Ya! Itu pasti!

Aku hanya berjalan keliling Inaba, melihat tanah yang ditutupi salju, sambil berharap aku akan menemukan cinta sejatiku. Tapi, semakin aku jauh berjalan, hatiku makin hampa. Aku terjatuh karena barusan aku bertubrukkan dengan seseorang.

"Oh maaf…" kataku lalu aku mendongakkan kepala. Rupanya aku bertabrakkan dengan Kou.

"Gak apa-apa." Kata Kou. Ia langsung menatapku dengan ramah dan… hangat. Aku baru saja mendapat perasaan kalau… Kou adalah cinta sejatiku. Aku langsung bangun, dibantu oleh Kou.

"K-Kou… Mungkin kamu gak tau.. Tapi… Pernah denger ceritanya gak?"

"Apaan?"

"Kalo kamu ciuman dibawah rangkaian daun Mistletoe bersama cinta sejatimu pas jam 12 tengah malam teng mau malam natal, hari natal yang istimewa bakal datang ke kamu."

"Oh… Tau dari siapa?"

"Yukiko."

"_When the day is start snowing, when you are here with me, I will hold you in my arms, til the snow melts away~_"

Hape Kou berbunyi. Tapi kalo diperhatiin… Itu barusan lagunya Jang Nara deh… Jangan-jangan… si Kou fansnya Jang Nara lagi?

"Halo? Baiklah."

Kou memutus panggilannya dan menutup flap hapenya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya."

"Oh… Bye."

Kou berjalan meninggalkanku. Barusan aku mendapat perasaan yang aneh dari Kou… Apa ya? Jadilah aku sendirian lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Shiroku Store buat beli minuman hangat. Habisnya cuaca ini emang dingin banget.

Pas aku masuk ke Shiroku Store, aku melihat dua orang yang begitu familiar di mataku. Yosuke dan Teddie. Mereka bodoh sekali. Masa' musim dingin begini masih makan es lilin? Mendingan gue pake baju renang di depan om-om mesum daripada makan es lilin di musim dingin!

"Yo Chie!" sapa Yosuke.

"Yo.."

"Hai, Chie-chan!"

"Hai, Teddie…"

"Ngapain lu berdua makan es lilin padahal gak lagi musim panas?" tanyaku sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Emang gak boleh?" tanya Teddie dengan polosnya.

"Begini, Teddie. Makan es lilin apalagi pas musim dingin bakal bikin kamu sakit perut! Udah tau gua gak punya PSP!"

"Itu kan _handheld console_?" tanya Yosuke dan Teddie dengan dodolnya secara barengan.

"Hus! Itu Pil Sakit Perut dari produsennya C*p L*ng!" kataku sambil membayar minuman pembelianku.

"Oh gitu.. Itu mah bisa gue colong dari Junes." Timpal Yosuke seenak jidat.

"Emang gue anak kualat kayak elu apa?" tanya gue sambil berjalan keluar dari Shiroku Store. "Udah ah gue ba—"

"Chie-chan! Awas!"

Ups! Nyaris aja gue kepleset kulit pisang! Untung diingetin ama si Teddie! Sompret! Siapa nih yang buang kulit pisang sembarangan kayak gini? Bahaya buat lingkungan ama manusia tauk! Kalo bumi alias lingkungan mah global warming trus buat manusia yah kepleset kayak gue! Gue nyaris jatoh tapi…

Gue didekap era tama Yosuke.

"Lu gapapa kan, Chie?" tanya Yosuke dengan ramah. Walah.. Muka gue udah merah kayak udang rebus nih.. Tunggu dulu. Kayaknya gue ngedenger suara dari somewhere nih…

"Nih fishang huenak fanget shih…" (Nih pisang enak banget sih)

"Ye iyelah wong itu pisang ambon! Asli dari kampung halamannya!"

Tiba-tiba kepala si pemangsa pisang dikeplak sama seorang cewek 'bule'.

"Tolol lu, Nao! Barusan ada orang kepleset kulit pisang lu tuh!"

"Ye disini gak ada tong sampah."

"Betul itu!"

"Udah ah mending gue diem aja…"

"Masih ada gak stoknya di rumah, Kei?"

"Gak ada! Abis dilelep ama si Naoya semua."

"_Jahat lu, Nao_…"

Tunggu… Naoya? Itu kan, sapen (sahabat pena) gue! Oh! Akhirnya dia muncul juga tuh di Inaba.

"Hoi! Kira-kira dong kalo mau buang kulit pisang!" omel gue.

"Hah? Kamu Chie Satonaka kan?"

"Iye. Lu Naoya Toudou kan?"

"Iya! Ini temen-temen gue."

"Hai! Aku Maki Somomura." Kata si cewek berpita merah.

"_Mirip Yukiko.._"

"Yo! Gue Hidehiko Uesugi alias Joker!" sapa si cowok rambut merah dengan goggles butek ngegantung di atas jidat.

"Aku Eriko Kirishima." Kata si cewek berambut hitam di highlight ungu dikucir satu.

"_Ajigile! Cakep amat! Calon model nih!_"

"…Reiji Kido." Kata si cowok dengan luka huruf 'X' di jidat dan rambut ungu dengan muka ala kakek-kakek.

"_Lucu tapi sangar._"

"Hai hai haaaai~! Aku Yuka Ayase!" kata si cewek 'bule'.

"_Mirip Risette_."

"Gue Kei Nanjo." Kata si cowok berkacamata nan culun dengan scarf tulisan #1.

"_Rada-rada alay._"

"Gue gak percaya kita bakal ketemu disini!" kata gue terkejut.

"Sama." Jawab Naoya sekenanya. "Lu mau tau rahasia geng gue?"

"Ape?"

Si Naoya mulai bisik-bisik tetangga ama gue.

"Si Kei ama Hidehiko yaoi-an lho…"

"_What the Spoon_?"

"NAOYA TOUDOOUUUU!" teriak Kei ama HODEhiko ***disepak* **ehm… Maksud saya Hidehiko sampe seantero Inaba.

"Tau darimana lu?" tanya Naoya.

"Si Author ngasih tau gue lewat twitter!" jawab si Kei ama Hidehiko.

"Lu pade punya twitter?" tanya gue.

"Punya! Nih punya gue!" kata Hidehiko sambil nulis di atas kertas kecil. "Nih." Katanya sambil menyodorkan kertas itu ke gue. Gue mulai membaca dengan muka cengo.

"HoDeHIk0-Mutz2Z"

"_Alay."_

"Nih." Kata si Kei sambil nyodorin kertas kecil ke gue. Gue berdoa semoga yang satu ini gak alay.

"KeIluPh_HODEch4nz"

"_Alay lagi…_"

"O-Oke gue follow ntar…" kata gue. "Punya gue Chie_cs."

"STOP! Kok jadi tukeran twitter?" omel Maki kayak emak-emak ngomelin anak badungnya. "Kita keliling Inaba yuk keburu kemaleman!"

"Ayuk!"

"Uh, helloooo? Gue masih disini lho!" kata Yosuke.

"Biarin!"

Gue dan geng (alay)nya Naoya jalan-jalan keliling Inaba dan gue jadi tour guidenya. Gue masih mikirin si Kou pas lagi natap gue anget-anget kayak bakpao. Duuh! Jangan-jangan Kou cinta sejati gue?

Oi! Kok gue jadi OOC gini ya? Ah! Udah ah! Lanjutin tugas jadi tour guide aja deh! Aku pun punya firasat buruk soal tatapan bakpao ala Kou tadi. Huh…

"Non, jangan bengong." Kata si Eriko nyadarin gue.

"I-Iye!"

Tanpa sadar gue udah jadi tour guide selama… WTF? 9 jam? Sekarang jam 6 sore! Udah mau malem! Semua toko udah ngegantungin mistletoe di depan pintu. Oh! Pertanda baik, cepatlah datang!

"Makasih ya, Chie!" kata semua temen-temen Naoya membungkuk.

"Gak nyangka lu tour guide yang gaje namun jago." Kata Naoya sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba dia langsung sujud-sujud di kaki gue. Kenapa?

"Ampon kakak, saya copo!" katanya gaje.

"Loh?"

"Lu anak grup D'R**irt* ya?"

"Bukan."

"Oh. Bye!"

Mereka semua lari ngibrit. Tiba-tiba gue ketiban boneka salju! Eh salah! Yosuke!

"Sori!"

Tapi tadi badannya hangat banget… Lumayan lah buat gue yang lagi kedinginan…

"Marah ya?" tanyanya.

"Gak."

"Oh… Oke."

"Lu tau legenda itu gak, Yos?"

"Tau. Gue tau dari si Kou."

Oh iya ya. Tadi kan gue ceritain ke si Kou. Mungkin aja udah menyebar. Oh, cinta sejatiku…

"Woi!"

"Ape?"

"Gak."

"Udah ya! Gue pergi dulu." Kata gue sambil angkat kaki dari tempat.

"Oh oke…"

Gue berlari sampe ke depan toko barang antik. Astaga! Gue kaget ngeliat si Kou ciuman ama si Ai **Udang**hara di depan toko antik apalagi dibawah mistletoe! Kecewa berat gue!

Akhirnya gue tau juga. Si Kou ama Ai udah pacaran. Aku kecewa… Dongkol dan hampa… Semua itu bersatu… Aku berlari dan menangis tanpa suara. Aku bersumpah bahwa aku takkan pernah percaya dengan cowok! Daritadi aku udah punya feeling kayak gitu tapi diabaikan... Ah... Bodoh banget gue...

"_Maafkan aku, Chie..._" kata Kou dalam hati yang melihatku sedang berlari setelah dia selesai berciuman. "_Sebenarnya... Aku juga tau ini kecepetan tapi... si Ai udah nafsu duluan_..."

_Satonaka Residence, 18:30 P.M._

"Chie-chan… Ayo keluar. Kamu ngurung diri mulu di kamar selama setengah jam." Kata mamaku mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Ogah!" kataku masih sambil nangis di depan poster Jackie Chan.

"….Ntar malem ada midnight sale lho! Ada yang jual pernak pernik kung-fu favorit kamu! Ayo keluar!"

Mendengar kata kung-fu aku langsung bersemangat. Aku nggak mau melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. Mendengarnya aku langsung keluar dari kamar.

"Ayo ma, pa!"

"Bujubuset, Chie… Rapih amat kayak mau jadi pengapit…" kata ayahku sambil sweatdropped.

"Ye iyelah! Ayo!" aku menyeret tangan mama dan papaku.

_Central Shopping District, 21:00 P.M._

"Wah! Udah rame! Bisa kehabisan nih!" gumamku.

"Wong selesainya jam 12 teng." Kata mamaku.

"Papa ama mama sih nonton Koromaru no Hibi ampe keasyikan!" kataku sambil mencibir.

"…Gitu?" tanya mama dan papaku sambil sweatdropped.

"AYO BORONG!" aku langsung melesat kayak roket nuklir tapi….

"Gak ada itu?" tanyaku.

"Iya…."

"Bohong."

"Ah itu dia!"

Aku langsung memborong barang-barang favoritku sampe kantong celana orangtuaku tipis. Kalo Yosuke yang beliin sih jangan ditanya. Kantong celananya langsung kosong! Beruntungnya diriku ini… Ooh…

_23:50 P.M._

"Udah mau slesai.." kataku sambil menatap jam tangan. "AKH! 10 menit lagi!"

Aku langsung panic cari-cari cinta sejatiku. Gak ketemu… Apa mungkin aku gagal? A-Aku gagal… Aku mulai menangis di depan Tatsuhime Shrine… Air mataku setetes demi setetes jatuh…

"Jangan nangis, Chie."

"Hah? Yosuke?"

"Iya. Ini gue. Akhirnya gue sadar juga.."

"Sadar apaan?"

"Kalo gue suka ama elu."

DUENG! Muka gue langsung memerah. Yosuke naksir gue?

"Gue juga tau legenda itu tapi… Cinta sejati gue susah ketemunya tapi untung sekarang ketemu…"

"Maksud lu gue?"

"Ya iyalah!"

Yosuke langsung memeluk gue.

"LEPASIN! Gue gak bisa percaya ama pria!"

"Tapi gue gak bakal ngelepasin lu."

Dia malah meluk gue makin erat.

"Yos, gue juga suka ama elu… Gue percaya elu! Jangan tinggalin gue!" kata gue sambil nangis.

"Kenapa nangis?"

"Habis gue bahagia…"

Yosuke langsung memegang kepalaku, lalu memajukannya dan kepalanya. Aku pun menutup mata dan memegang pinggangnya. Bibir kami akhirnya saling bersentuhan di bawah salju putih.. Hangat sekali… Ini bukan mimpi kan?

Jam tanganku berbunyi menandakan sudah jam 12 tengah malam. Pas banget pas bibir kami sudah bersentuhan. Tuhan.. Inikah jawabanmu atas keinginanku..? Terima kasih… Aku tersenyum, aku merasa aku adalah wanita yang paling beruntung di dunia ini…

Setiap gadis pasti punya impian…

Dan meski mereka punya banyak impian,

Pastilah yang paling mereka inginkan hanya satu.

Dan aku juga begitu.

Namun, bila kamu mewujudkan impian itu

Dengan orang yang kamu suka,

Pastilah kamu akan bahagia

Sampai selamanya…

_It's the dream of Mistletoe…_

Yosuke langsung berbisik di telinga gue dan sukses bikin kuping gue dan muka gue merah.

"Merry Christmas, my dear lady…"

**Nyaaah~ Gimana? Garing ya? Soalnya ngetiknya pas malem-malem sih! Jadinya ngantuk deh… Maaf banget kalo ceritanya gaje dan kurang romantic apalagi kerasa. So, bagi yang merayakan, maaf kecepetan tapi Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Oleh-olehnya cukup kan? Anyhoo, review please!**


End file.
